


Trust In Me

by snarkycaptain13



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 09:30:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkycaptain13/pseuds/snarkycaptain13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Claude and Sean get their first hat tricks in Pittsburgh, Danny feels as if they deserved a better reward than what they got. He wants to make sure they have a night they can never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust In Me

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after Game 2 in Pittsburgh. Took me longer than planned to finish (college work getting in the way).  
> None of this is real. Pure fiction. I do not own hockey players. I don't know what has become of my life.  
> Comments are welcome! :D

The final horn went off and the score was final: Philadelphia 8, Pittsburgh 5. Sean had gotten his first hat trick in the Stanley Cup Playoffs just minutes before Claude had gotten his own. The only noises in the locker room were the entire team shouting and whooping over their win in Pittsburgh, making the series 2-0 in favour of Philadelphia, and “Knock Knock” bouncing against the walls as it was being played on someone’s iPod. Even Coach was happy with their performance tonight and they all had a reason to rejoice.

Some of the guys started to celebrate a little early when they got on the plane and ordered some drinks. Danny sat near the back, headphones on and resting, as he watched Bryz, Wayne, and Scott slap Claude on his back for his performance. He smiled softly to himself as he searched the cabin for Sean to see him already asleep a couple rows ahead of him. As he watched this display go on, he couldn’t help but feel a twinge of pride on behalf of both their efforts thus far. After all, only a year beforehand, Claude was living with him at his house and now, Sean occupies that very room. He’s been a huge part of their lives, personally and professionally.

Danny closed his eyes and replayed those last couple minutes of the game. He sat there from the bench as he eagerly watched Claude pass the puck to Sean to notch his third goal of the night. The adrenaline from the lead over the Penguins only blended into the euphoria he felt when he saw Sean give the puck to Claude to dump that empty netter seconds before the timer went off. Seeing the two of them work together like that and accomplish so much for their budding careers, that alone was enough to make Danny’s heart clench with joy and an emotion he couldn’t quite place his finger on.

The more he thought about those moments, the more this sheering burn started to develop at the pit of his stomach. He couldn’t stop thinking about how excited the both of them were after they scored, how in turn, they helped each other’s success in that game. His mind started to wander to visions of the two of them doing much more than passing each other the puck. Danny pictures their bodies as they were pressed up against his own, spreading heat throughout his entire being. After seeing what they can do on the ice, Danny’s imagination ran rampant as he visualised what else those young and lean bodies can create.

He tore himself from those thoughts and cursed himself for being faintly flushed in the face. Once he checked to make sure no one was close enough to see the pigment change in his cheeks, Danny sighed a breath of relief and shut his eyes again.

‘I just need some sleep,’ Danny told himself in his head. He shouldn’t be having such thoughts for his teammates, especially how much he’s involved with these two specifically. Danny remembered how the team would break his and Claude’s balls about the “Brioux” family when Claude still lived with him and all the “boyfriend” jokes that were made after their joint trips to the store. Danny always took the ribbing with a laugh, as did Claude, but now he can’t help but wonder how Claude felt about it; probably as a joke that has been told one too many times. Now Sean is living at his house but the teasing died off since this is Sean’s rookie year. Danny felt the need to teach him the ropes and help him get started in the big leagues so he felt obligated to invite him into his house. There’s no way Sean could have any other feelings than admiration and respect for the things Danny has taught him.

Danny shook his head and scolded himself silently. What was he thinking? They’re all friends and he liked that. But then why is he now, all of a sudden, aching for the two of them to work together to make him feel things that he’s never experienced before? He was thankful for his self-control when he took note of how calm he looked. It didn’t matter anyway; Claude was still getting appreciation as he went to sit down to rest for the remainder of the flight while Sean slept soundlessly against the window.

Looking out into the night sky as their plane headed back to Philadelphia, Danny tried to think about other things besides his younger teammates as music seeped into his ears.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Once the plane touched down, most of the married or taken guys left soon afterward to get home to their wives and children or girlfriends. The remainder of the team still wanted to enjoy the night and their victory so they decided for a bar in New Jersey. Danny decided to tag along for two reasons; one was that the boys were at Sylvie’s for the weekend, considering how later he was going to get back tonight, and two, he was Sean’s ride back to his house since they carpooled.

After getting there, Danny and Sean took a booth with Brayden while Claude, Scott, and Max took shots at the bar. Still having those scenarios play out in his head, Danny stared at Claude much longer than intended and caught himself before any of the rookies sitting at the table took notice. Sean and Brayden were still talking about the game by the time the waitress brought over some beers for the two of them. Even though they were underage, the employees here had seen the team before and gave “limited” amounts of beer to the rookies. Danny knew better and ordered water because he was still responsible for getting Sean and himself back to their house safe and sound. The last thing he needed was something happening to the shining rookie that got their team a hat trick.

He got himself comfortable in the corner at the booth he was sharing with Brayden and Sean. The alcohol worked its way to their nerves and by the slump in their back and care-free smiles on their faces, they were a tad buzzed. Danny simply observed how Sean’s limbs connected and moved with ease, his youth as obvious as the fake teeth in his mouth. He was lost in the lines of his forearms and fingers as Sean gestured during this conversation with Brayden. It took him a while to notice that Brayden stood up and left some time ago and Sean was looking back at Danny with a puzzled look.

“You okay Danny?” Sean said, slight giggle in his voice.

“Oh yeah,” Danny fumbled and blushed faintly, thankful for the lack of light at their table. “I was just, uh, looking at the pattern in the wood. See?” He pointed to some random swirl on the table. “It caught my eye.”

“Ah, I see what you mean. Looks like a cat,” Sean said as he tilted his head to look down at the wood.

“I see something else. Definitely not a cat though,” Danny mumbled back as his gaze shifted up to Sean’s face.

He quickly looked away and his eyes landed on Claude from across the bar, still talking to Max. Scott must have left already because there were only two drinks in front of them. Danny’s eyebrows furrowed as he took note that Brayden was no longer in the bar.

“Did Brayden say where he was going?” Danny said still looking around the tables.

“What? Oh, um, I think he said something about this girl that kept giving him these flirty looks,” Sean replied. He turned to scan the bar. “Huh, he might have left with her. Can’t remember, I lost track of what he said.”

“How’s Claude going to get back to his house then?” Danny was losing his focus as his eyes wandered back over to his former housemate. He took note of how the dim bar light reflected off of his orange locks and wide grin that was currently covered his face. He was following the curve of Claude’s back when Sean said something Danny couldn’t understand.

“Sorry, what’d you say Sean?” Danny shook his head because he had to stop thinking such things. He was more mature than this.

“I don’t know, he can call a cab. I wouldn’t worry about it,” Sean reiterated as he looked at his watch. “Shoot, we should go back though. It’s getting late.”

Danny glanced at his watch and cursed himself for staying out this long. It’s the playoffs; they can’t afford to do anything stupid. He waved the waitress over and paid their bill, which included Brayden’s since he left before she arrived. They picked up their coats at the rack near the door and started to head out to Danny’s car.

All of a sudden, the door crashed open and a yell could be heard. They both turned around to see Claude groaning obnoxiously to the dark sky above him.

“You okay there Claude?” Danny shouted over the younger player.

“What?” Claude squinted his eyes to make out who was talking to him. “Oh it’s just you. I’m fine. Brayden ducked out on me and now I’m stuck getting a cab home. Fucking dick.” He started stumbling out to the curb to hail a taxi down.

Danny looked back at Sean who was waiting at the car. He shrugged his shoulders as Danny surveyed him questioningly. Danny rolled his eyes as he knew Sean wasn’t going to give any advice and headed over to where Claude stood on the pavement.

“Hey, come sober up at bit at my house before you go home. We can’t let Coach see you hungover like this tomorrow at practice. I can take you home afterwards,” Danny spoke to Claude. His eyes ran over how his coat fit perfectly over his toned muscles. His gaze stopped at the crook where his neck met his shoulder since his dress shirt hung loosely after being at the bar.

Claude ran his hand through his unruly hair as he considered Danny’s offer. He scanned the street and sagged his shoulders in defeat.

“All right. I don’t see any taxis coming near here anyway,” Claude’s speech somewhat slurred. “Sorry about this…”

“It’s okay. I’m offering,” Danny smiled. He blinked to focus on Claude’s face and glazed over eyes instead of the curves of Claude’s neck. “Come on, let’s get you to my house. The sooner the better.” He took hold of Claude’s arm which hung limply by his side and half led him to the car. Danny reveled in the small amount of warmth he felt through the jacket Claude had on over his body, his mind wondering how it would feel up against his own.

After bundling Claude up in the back, Danny started the car once Sean buckled himself in. The car ride back to his house was quiet and Danny was thankful that it wouldn’t take long.

As he pulled up to his garage and parked, it struck him. He had Claude and Sean to himself, at least for a little while. The boys were at Sylvie’s and Claude’s ride back was Danny. He looked up to see Sean and Claude walk up to the house while Danny was left to lock up the car. He stared as the two helped each other get inside just like how they helped each other earlier in the game.

A deep sensation prickled at his insides as he took a deep gulp at the current situation and at how lucky he was. It’s like some higher power was handing them to him on a silver platter. A small smirk danced on his lips as Danny took his hand and covered his mouth even though no one could see. This isn’t normal for him. Danny was never like this. He might as well embrace it because who knows the next chance he might have. He needed to ease the stress out of his muscles for the night and he knows that Sean and Claude are perfectly capable of doing just so. He dropped his keys into his pocket as he began his ascent to his front door.

When Danny stepped inside and took off his coat, Sean and Claude already situated themselves in the kitchen, Gatorade bottles in hand. Nervousness seeped into him as Danny took off his shoes in the foyer and set them next to the two pairs left there. The young stars were sharing their experiences about their hat tricks as they sat across from each other at island in the center of the kitchen.

“I still can’t believe it,” Claude said after taking another gulp of Gatorade. He looked more sober than he was ten minutes ago. “I didn’t think it would ever happen like that.”

“Me neither and I’m still a rookie,” Sean mumbled. “Well, sort of.”

“Danny, is this what it felt like when you got your hat trick back in January?” Claude said directing the question to the darker haired man as he sat down next to Claude.

“What?” He was too busy trying to memorise how Claude’s arm moved as he placed the bottle up against his mouth. “Oh, sorry. Um, it’s been a while since it happened.”

“Come on Danny, don’t lie. That wasn’t even your first one. You remember what it was like getting your first hat trick.” Claude nudged him with his elbow and Sean nodded in agreement.

“Well…” Danny thought out loud. “It was exhilarating. Everything kind of, you know, slowed down, as if time couldn’t catch up with me. All I remember seeing is the puck go in the net and the next thing I know, I’m being dogpiled by my teammates… I dunno, I can’t explain it.” Danny looked up to see Sean and Claude listening intently. “Besides, tonight isn’t about me. I didn’t get the hat tricks,” he laughed. “You two did.”

Sean and Claude looked at each other and soft smiles spread on their faces. The slow burn in Danny’s stomach continued to spread to his bones as he looked between both young stars. He subconsciously leaned into Claude’s arm that rested on the island’s counter. Claude turned his head to grin at Danny, eyes a bit less clouded than they had been back at the bar’s parking lot.

“Can’t believe it though,” Sean muttered, repeating Claude’s previous statement. “Still a bit shaky,” he laughed. “My first hat trick.”

“Our first hat tricks,” Claude pointed out with a smirk.

“A toast then,” Sean said with a raise of his bottle.

“Yes,” the ginger replied, raising his own Gatorade.

Danny smiled to himself since he didn’t have his own drink. Instead, he reached over and gripped Claude’s shoulder in moral support.

“I wish you guys got the celebration you deserved though at the arena,” Danny whispered, almost as if he was the only one in the room. “You two deserved more than that.”

“Eh, I’m just happy it even happened,” Claude beamed. “Thanks Sean.”

“No, thank you Claude. This wouldn’t have happened if you didn’t pass me the puck,” Sean pointed out.

“I couldn’t be selfish! Besides, you did the same thing for me. Thanks again.”

“Now you two are being mushy,” Danny stated, still squeezing Claude’s shoulder and leaning close enough to Claude to share body heat even through their layers of clothes. He smelled a whiff of Claude’s cologne and let himself go for a second. Claude’s body vibrated as he laughed in reply and turned to look at Danny.

“Shit, how does that phrase go? ‘It’s not gay if..’… uh,” Claude stuttered.

“I think it was ‘a 3-way,’” Sean supposed. “I don’t think this fits, G.”

“Oops. The alcohol still talking,” Claude said before downing the rest of his Gatorade. “Might need another one. Head feels a little fuzzy. Yo, Danny, I can’t get up if you’re still grabbing my shoulder,” he joked.

“Huh? Right, sorry,” Danny muttered. “I’ll get one for you instead.”

He unwillingly let go to stand up and grab another Gatorade. Danny remembered that the Fruit Punch flavour was always Claude’s favourite when he still lived here.

“Hey Claude, you and I should work together more often and nothing will ever beat us,” Sean lightly chuckled.

Claude laughed in agreement. “Yeah, totally.” Danny walked back over to Claude and stretched out his hand to give him the bottle. His eyes landed on Claude’s lips which were still in a grin. Danny ached to have them pressed up against him. He felt himself get flushed over the very idea of that happening. “Thanks Danny,” Claude said with a sideway glance and looked a bit worried. He probably noticed the pink in Danny’s cheeks. “You all right? You’ve been kind of off tonight.”

Danny was still staring at Claude’s lips and immediately leaned down to kiss them. Claude made a shocked noise and stilled underneath Danny, but he didn’t jerk away. Danny closed his eyes and put a little more weight on Claude. He then pulled away slowly, eyes fluttering open to see Claude look concerned, not horrified like Danny expected he would be.

“Danny… I…,” Claude murmured as he continued to stare back at him.

“You deserved more tonight,” Danny whispered and went in to kiss him again. This time Claude kissed back but only just a little. He was holding back and Danny could sense it. Danny cupped Claude’s face in his hands and parted his lips as he gradually dominated Claude’s mouth. Claude sighed and eased the smallest amount of tension from his shoulders.

Sean clearing his throat is what broke them apart. Danny turned to look at him to see that the lightest shade of red has spread on his cheeks and at the tips of his ears.

“I, uh, I can leave if you want,” Sean mumbled, barely able to get out his words. He looked embarrassed that he saw that happen but Danny saw the smallest spark of jealousy in his eyes. As quickly as he saw it, it went away but it was definitely there.

“Come over here,” Danny said. “You got a hat trick too after all.”

Sean looked anxious but that wasn’t anything new. “I don’t… I don’t know,” he replied while averting his eyes.

“Please Sean. Let me take care you tonight,” Danny insisted. With one hand still on Claude’s face, thumb rubbing small circles into his cheek, Danny reached out with an open palm towards Sean. The youngest player gulped and looked between the seasoned veterans. Claude was silent while he waited for Sean to move.

Sean accepted the offer and slowly stood up from his seat across the island. His eyes were casted downward as he made his way over to Danny. When he finally got to him, he stood there awkwardly as he looked anywhere but Danny’s face. Tension grew in the air as Danny looked Sean up and down. Then, he reached out and grabbed Sean’s clenched fist and worked his way to lacing their fingers together.

The rookie’s gaze went to his hand now in Danny’s and proceeded to look up at Danny. Hesitation was etched on his face as Danny took his other hand and placed it on the back of Sean’s neck. Sean arched down a little bit as Danny stretched up to kiss him on the lips. Sean, just like Claude, tensed up at the contact of skin on skin.

Danny continued to kiss him and moved his hand underneath the collar of Sean’s shirt. Sean shuddered as Danny ran his fingers on the warm skin he found there. When Danny broke the kiss to breathe, he saw Sean’s eyes dilated with arousal. This made Danny beam as he directed his attention to Claude, whose eyes have grown darker.

“Follow me,” is all Danny said as he took each players’ hands and guided them out of the kitchen. Claude and Sean looked at each other anxiously as they granted Danny’s request. He led them upstairs to his bedroom, turned the lamp on next to the bed, and locked the door after they both stepped inside even though they were the only ones in the house.

“Danny,” Claude started but couldn’t get any more words out for Danny pressed his finger to his lips to silence them.

“Shh. You two are the ones who earned some reward, not me. Let me give it to you, please,” Danny pleaded. “Just for tonight. Please. Let me do this for you.”

“Are you sure you want this, too?” Claude asked him carefully.

“Yes. More than anything. I want to do this for you two.”

Sean and Claude turned to look at each other, expecting the other to speak up first. They shared unspoken messages as Sean shrugged his shoulders and twiddled his thumbs to which Claude’s scrunched up face replied to. His expression softened and the smallest smile broke out. Claude laughed quietly and ran his hand through his tussled up hair. His mind was made up.

“Okay. I trust you,” Claude said while taking a step in towards Danny. His eyes were still dark and a flicker of desire from the kiss earlier revealed itself.

Danny tried not to let his excitement show too much as he eagerly bent in to kiss Claude with gusto. Claude grunted softly and Danny took this as invitation to push his tongue into his mouth. The raven haired man swept the roof of his cavern as he tousled his hands in Claude’s orange curls. Claude kissed back, apprehension no longer in Claude’s muscles.

Claude started fumbling with the buttons on his shirt and Danny pulled away for air. He looked over at Sean whose blush deepened into a darker shade of pink.

“Danny…” Sean breathed out and Danny answered back by stepping in and sealing another kiss with the rookie. He squeaked with surprise but remained where he stood, his back to the queen sized bed. Danny listened to Claude messing with his clothes as he put more weight on Sean. The brunette pushed back and panted with his loss of breath. Danny ran his hands over Sean’s shoulders and moved the two of them closer to the bed.

The two of them fell onto the mattress, making the younger one yelp in surprise. Danny didn’t stop as he moved his lips to suck on Sean’s neck instead. He felt Claude place his hand on the small of his back and Danny craned his neck to see Claude’s bare chest. Sean had groaned underneath Danny as he moved his legs to press his erection into Danny’s thigh. Danny couldn’t help but feel proud of himself that he managed to make Sean this turned on. However, Sean never said he agreed to this so Danny had to compose himself.

“Sean, if you don’t want to do this, just say so. I’m here to give you what you both deserve but I understand if you wouldn’t want it,” Danny whispered calmly into his ear. “I want to do this and I want you to, as well.”

“No,” Sean shivered. “No, keep going.” He was still shaking but his eyes didn’t lie.

Danny moved his hand to palm Sean, making the young rookie groan even louder. The heat in the room grew to be unbearable and Danny started to take his jacket and shirt off. Sean did the same as Claude sat down on the bed next to them.

After Danny unbuckled and dropped his pants, he crawled back onto the mattress and started to make out with Claude. Sean was left up to stare and shirk off his own slacks. Claude’s hands grew adventurous and skimmed over the muscles on Danny’s back. He arched into his former housemate and panted for air. A slight whine could be heard and Danny glanced to see Sean lightly touching his crotch, still covered by his underwear.

Claude took off his pants and threw them into the pile of clothes that lay on the floor. Danny took this time to tease Sean accordingly, knowing how much the brunette yearned for Danny’s attention. He started to rub Sean through the cotton as he planted kisses on Sean’s neck.

“Jesus Christ,” Sean breathed. He gripped the sheets of the bed while Danny applied more pressure to his already hard cock. The sight of Sean unraveling made Danny painfully hard on top of what he has already done with Claude.

A dip on the bed could be felt as Claude joined them once again. His eyes looked over Danny’s heated body and left faint touches on his arm and shoulder. Danny leaned into him and pushed his tongue back into Claude’s mouth, but never ending with his touches on Sean’s groin. Sean moaned at the same time Claude did and Danny swore he almost came just from those sounds alone. He wanted this to last so he needed to be in control of himself for as long as he can; this had to be memorable.

Claude’s hands were getting tangled in Danny’s fine hair as Danny pulled away. Danny’s fingers played with the elastic of Sean’s underwear, longing to pull it down to have his way with younger man.

“How do you want this?” Tonight, after all, wasn’t for Danny. He has submitted himself to Claude and Sean, so he will do whatever they wish for.

“Anything, everything,” Sean said, not quite answering the question. “Just something.” This made Danny laugh a little as his fingers dipped underneath the elastic, earning himself another shudder from the rookie.

“Claude?” he said while looking at the redhead.

“I’ll let my hands answer that one for you,” he replied with a snicker. Danny blushed and Claude plastered himself to Danny’s side. Just like how Danny’s fingers were steadily reaching for Sean’s cock, Claude’s fingers found their way into Danny’s underwear. He traced the fine muscles he found there and reached over to grab Danny’s ass instead. Danny gasped with surprise when he realised what Claude was asking for and shook with anticipation.

“Do you have something?” Claude questioned.

“Bedside table,” Danny panted. Claude got off the bed yet again to retrieve what he was looking for.

Danny looked at Sean who lay there vulnerably for him, fingers just inches from Sean’s need. Danny’s own dick continued to throb for relief but he ignored it. Instead, he took both hands and started to pull down Sean’s underwear, releasing Sean’s lean member. His cock curved against his stomach and Danny reached for it. He has never done this with another man before so he began with giving it a few experimental tugs, trying to figure out what Sean liked the most. Sure enough, Sean fell apart under Danny in a mess of pleas and groans.

“Hey Danny,” Claude said, breaking Danny’s rhythm. He brought over a tube of lube and a foil of condoms. “I’m shocked these haven’t expired,” Claude teased, still with a smirk on his face.

“Well… It’s for, you know, in case something happens and…,” Danny trailed off. He was a little embarrassed because he doesn’t normally do this but there are those moments, like tonight, where he needs it.

Claude laughed and bent down to kiss him sloppily. His hands wandered over Danny’s chest and abs. Sean must be getting frustrated with Claude for distracting Danny at his task at hand but he didn’t say anything.

“Have you ever done this before?” Claude whispered as he pulled away. His hands stopped just short of Danny’s bulge in his underwear. He shook his head no and Claude said, “Roll and bend over.”

As Danny got on all fours, Sean wiggled out of his underwear and scooted up closer to the headboard to give them more room. A rip could be heard when Claude rolled the condom onto himself. Danny watched Sean lazily rub himself as Danny heard the snap of a lid and then the cool touch of Claude’s slicked up finger against his entrance. He forgot how to breathe when Claude pushed his digit into him. Danny hardly had enough time to adjust to Claude’s finger when a second was pushed in. He moaned loudly as Claude continued to stretch him out.

While Claude was preparing Danny for himself, the smaller man motioned for Sean to move closer to him. Danny arched forward to kiss Sean and made his way down his chest. Sean’s breathing picked up when Danny got to his crotch. Using one hand to support himself, he used his other to rub Sean’s already leaking cock. He tried to maintain a decent grip as Claude’s own fingers twisted themselves inside of him. Danny let his face fall forward, accidentally brushing up against Sean’s erection. The rookie quivered at the touch and this made Danny’s member jump a bit.

His mind grew clouded when Claude had three fingers scissoring him open, pain quickly becoming enjoyable. Heat pooled in his stomach, his breath was short and labored, and blood pounded in his ears as he tried to focus at the task in front of him instead of the ecstasy he was feeling from Claude being inside him. Sean didn’t voice his desires and waited eagerly for Danny to do something with his burden.

“Fuck, Claude, how much longer are you going to do that?” Danny felt waves of pleasure pass through him when Claude’s fingers hit a spot deep within him. Claude laughed and kept up with the teasing. Danny continued to stroke Sean and an idea struck him. He licked his lips before taking in the head into his mouth, a strange taste breaking out on his tongue. Sean stopped breathing when Danny started to suck. He was falling apart quickly and Danny could tell.

He pulled off and continued to rub him down. “Sean, you need to breathe or-” and Danny’s own breath was stopped when he felt Claude take out his fingers and feel another pressure against him. “Oh, fuck,” Danny inhaled as Claude slowly pushed himself in.

“Shit, so fucking tight,” Claude said above him. His hands gripped Danny’s hips hard enough to bruise as he allowed Danny some time to breathe before putting the rest of himself into him.

“Danny, please do something,” Sean said with a slight whine. Danny nodded and slid his mouth back onto Sean’s dick. He remembered to cover his teeth as he let his tongue roll over the vibrating veins on Sean’s shaft. Claude was thrusting into him leisurely and murmuring words in French that Danny couldn’t quite comprehend.

Danny was getting used to blowing Sean as the rookie started thrusting into him. He slid off and started coughing for he wasn’t used to this.

“Sean,” Danny groaned. Claude had hit that spot in him again and his whole body tensed with pleasure. “Sean, you can’t do that, okay? Let me do this,” and then went back to sucking him off.

His body shook as Sean tried to be in control of his actions. He was longing to follow the heat in Danny’s mouth but he instead focused on keeping his hips against the bed. Claude found a rhythm to stick to and timed it with Danny’s head bobbing in Sean’s lap.

Sweat permeated the room as the three men continued to move with each other. Sean moved his hand to grab Danny’s hair as he continued to blow him and Claude quickened his thrusts. Moans, curses, and endearments were blending together as minutes quickly passed by.

Sean tossed his head back as Danny took in more of his length and tongued his slit. It was hard enough for Danny to focus on sucking Sean as Claude kept pumping into him. He groaned low in his throat from both Sean’s throbbing dick in his mouth and the Claude’s thick cock deep inside of him, and the vibrations passed through Sean as he cried out.

“Fuck!”

“Danny!”

Claude’s grip on Danny’s hips tightened along with his tempo increasing steadily. He became erratic and Sean continued to babble obscenities in French and English. Danny didn’t know how much more of this he could take, he was so close already. He tried to calm himself down by breathing through his nose and keep up with blowing Sean. He gasped when he felt Claude start to stroke Danny’s cock that swung underneath him. This made Danny start rubbing any part of Sean’s dick that wasn’t already in his mouth. Sean answered with muffled grunt as he bit his lower lip.

“Merde, Danny,” Sean panted out, his voice shot. Danny looked up to see his face completely wrecked.

Danny popped off and said, “Don’t hold back. Just let it go.” He let out an “oh God” as Claude kept his pace up, being relentless as usual.

The brunette nodded, not seeming to trust his own voice. Danny closed his lips over the head once again and licked as much as he could before he heard a hitch in Sean’s breath. Sean was cumming and his whole body tensed up as he moaned through it. Danny had already started pulling off of Sean and stroked Sean through his orgasm. Lines of cum were splattered on his hand, chest, and face, not already including what ended up in his mouth. He didn’t want to admit this but the sight of it make Danny’s already rock hard cock twitch and even more precum leaked out as Claude continued to tug it.

Danny let his head fall forward when Claude leaned up on his back since Sean was spent. Danny was all his and he intended to have his way with him. Claude slowed down his thrusts so he could go further into Danny and touch that spot inside of him that him falling apart.

“Shit, Claude,” Danny panted, his breathe becoming short pants. He wasn’t going to last much longer.

“You feel fantastic,” Claude gasped, picking up his speed again. Danny could tell he was close too and he matched up his hips with Claude’s thrusts. “Ah fuck, Danny,” Claude barely managed to get out. Danny turned his head and reached back to stroke Claude’s stubbled cheek and kiss him. Claude mumbled, “Cum for me,” and Danny lost it.

Claude was still rubbing Danny’s dick as he spurted out several strings of cum that landed on the bed sheet below him. Danny tensed up and let out a drawn out groan as he came. Claude was still pumping into him but then Claude stilled and cried out Danny’s name as he came as well. Danny kissed him again as Claude continued to feel the aftershocks of his orgasm.

The two of them collapsed on the bed and also partially on top of Sean, who was still slightly buzzed from his own climax. Danny looked up to see Sean smiling weakly, the exhaustion so painfully obvious on his young face.

“You okay, Sean?” Danny said as he moved to pat his hand. Sean nodded and closed his eyes. The cum started to get sticky on Danny and he had to clean himself up before he fell asleep. “Claude, come on, let me up,” Danny stated as he patted at Claude’s shoulder.

The ginger slowly pulled out of Danny, leaving him feeling oddly hollow. “God damn…” was all Claude said. Danny laughed weakly as he moved to stand up. His ass was throbbing and it probably would still be like for a couple of days. He walked to the bathroom to grab some towels to clean up Sean.

He came back to see that Claude took off the dirty bed sheet and threw out the condom. Sean was still lying where he was before and Claude sat on the edge of bed.

“The kid already passed out,” Claude whispered as he nodded in his direction. Danny watched as Sean’s chest raise and fall from his slow breathing. He smiled gently before cleaning him up. “Here, let me help you,” Claude said and got up to take the towel from him. The ginger got rid of the remaining lube that was left behind and did a quick inspection of the other two men before tossing the towel towards the bathroom.

Danny sat down on the bed next to Claude and winced in pain. Claude looked at him questioningly and Danny said, “You really did a number on me.”

“Yeah… Sorry, Danny.”

“Hey, it was for you and Sean, remember?” Danny said and elbowed him lightly.

“Thank you,” Claude replied and kissed him. “It really means a lot. Thank you.”

“Hey, don’t mention it. Do you still want me to take you back to your place?” Danny had already started to get up to put his clothes back on but Claude grabbed his wrist.

“No. I want to stay. At least for tonight. Brayden will be fine on his own.”

Danny nodded and crawled up next to Sean, who was lightly snoring.

“Should we just leave him here?” Danny said scratching his head.

“Yeah. We can freak him out in the morning when he sees someone else lying next to him in bed,” Claude laughed.

Danny chuckled and laid down next to his housemate. “This is my bed after all so I’m not leaving. You can take Sean’s bed if you want.”

“No, I’m fine,” and he placed himself on Danny’s other side. “I want to be here.” He yawned and put his head on a pillow.

Danny reached over him to shut off the lamp, plunging the room into darkness. He already heard Claude’s breathing even out, signaling that he was asleep. He felt both bodies lean against him subconsciously and a soft grin spread on his face before drifting off into sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Something was tickling Danny’s nose when he woke up the next day. He shook his head and opened his eyes to see Claude’s head resting on his chest, his hair touching his face like a feather. On his right, Sean was curled up in a ball against his ribs. He slowly turned his head to look at the time on the clock that sat on the bedside table. 8:23 A.M. Danny groaned softly because they had to report at the Skate Zone for practice in an hour and half; he could still be asleep right now.

He stared at the sunlight streaming through the window and followed the rays that landed on Claude’s auburn curls. Lifting the hand that wasn’t underneath the sleeping forward, Danny reached and stroked his hair. Claude didn’t stir as Danny continued to pet him. His fingers twirled themselves in his waves and tried to memorise the texture of his hair. When he realised what he was doing, he put his hand back near Sean’s sleeping head.

Time crept by and Danny laid there until it was getting closer to 9. They had to get up soon to get ready for practice. As much as he enjoyed lying between Claude and Sean, the three of them still had work to do.

“Hey, Claude,” Danny whispered into his ear. He shook his shoulder to wake up. “Claude, you need to get up.”

“Shut up,” he mumbled, still half asleep and eyes shut.

“It’s 9 o’clock and we need to be in Voorhees in an hour. Come on.”

Claude groaned and rolled off of Danny, still lying on the bed. Danny started to shake Sean awake too. “Sean, get up. We need to be at the Skate Zone in an hour.”

Sean wearily lifted his head and quickly remembered who he was sleeping next to. “Man, how fast did I pass out from that?”

“You were out as soon you were done,” Danny explained.

“You need to work on that if you’re gonna get laid in the future, buddy,” Claude grumbled as he sat up on the bed. He clutched his head and stumbled into the bathroom.  Sean started blushing from embarrassment after Claude’s comment.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Danny said to reassure him. “He’s just joking. Don’t worry about him. Claude never was a morning person to begin with so don’t let him get to you.”

Sean nodded, still a little intimidated by the other player. “Hey Danny… What does this mean now?”

“Does what mean? What are you talking about?”

“This. What you, me and Claude did last night… What does it mean?”

Danny fell silent because he didn’t know how to answer him. Before he could say something, Claude was walking out of the bathroom and went to pick up his discarded boxers and put them back on.

“I’m gonna go make coffee. Head still hurts from last night.”

“And so does my ass,” Danny chirped back.

Claude scrunched up his face and left the room. Sean looked timid as he waited for Danny to answer his previous question.

“I don’t know… I mean, I guess, there could be some feelings if I wanted to do that and the same for you and Claude. There has to be something, I just don’t know what.”

“Did you ever feel this way about Sylvie?”

The question hung in the air as Danny really contemplated that. Something clenched in his heart when he reviewed the previous night’s events in his head. He really couldn’t remember the last time he desired to taste and feel someone else’s skin. His eyes were down casted as he though this through. Danny’s mind went to Claude who was making coffee just a story below him.

He thought back to just how a year earlier, Claude was still living with him. In a couple of months, he would be moving out to find a place of his own, to figure how to do things by himself. Danny remembered everything the two of them would do together that earned them the “boyfriend” jokes from the rest of the guys. He had helped Claude buy some furniture for him to move in. They car pooled almost everywhere together. After they came home from games and the boys were asleep, they’d talk about the different plays, their families, and everything in between over a couple drinks. Claude rarely came home with anyone else if they had the house to themselves and Danny thought it was out of respect to Danny. He was always glad Claude never came home with another girl and knew that he had another night to spend with him alone. Maybe he really did have feelings for Claude that he didn’t realise he had until now.

“I’m sorry Danny, I shouldn’t have said that,” Sean stammered when he saw how quiet Danny had gotten.

“It’s okay, believe me. I’m just… a little confused.”

“I think you have more feelings for Claude than me.” Danny stared at him and Sean averted his eyes. “It’s just… You kept going back to him and you two have known each other longer, I’m still new to this team.”

Danny opened his mouth to reply when he heard Claude shout from downstairs, “Coffee’s ready! We only have 30 minutes until we have to leave.”

“We’ll be right down. Keep two cups for us,” Danny yelled back. He turned back to Sean who was getting off the bed and put back on his underwear. “Sean…”

“I look up to you and care about you, Danny, you know that. I’m still young and learning. I just want to know how you feel about me.”

Danny grew quiet again. “I need to figure what it is I feel for Claude first. It’s still the playoffs so I’m going to need time. I’m sorry Sean.”

“Okay,” he said, hurt edging his voice.

“Hey, I might not be the person you’re looking for but I know they are out there somewhere. If I’m not it, I’ll help you find them, okay?”

Sean still stood there and Danny got up to join him. “I don’t regret last night,” Sean mumbled. “I’m glad it happened. I just want something more…”

“I understand and it’ll happen.” Danny pulled him into a tender hug. “It will happen one day,” and he gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. “Now, we need to hurry up and get ready for practice.”

Sean nodded and went to his room to grab his stuff. Danny got dressed and pulled out some extra clothes for Claude to wear to the rink. He joined Claude and Sean down in the kitchen to drink his coffee that already got cold.

“Is Brayden bringing your stuff over?” Sean asked.

“Yeah I called him already. I’m just gonna meet him there.”

“Here, borrow these clothes for now then,” Danny said and grabbed the keys. “Can’t be late for practice so let’s get going. I’m going in my car Sean and Claude’s riding with me because I need to do something afterward so you’re gonna have to take your Jeep.”

Sean nodded and they all got up to leave.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Practice was typical and everything seemed like it was back to normal. Once it was finished, they were given their time to report to the Wells Fargo Center for Game 3 against Pittsburgh again.

When Claude was going to leave, he went up to Danny and asked if he could talk to him about something. They went out into the hall and ended up in a trainer’s room for privacy.

“Hey Claude, what’s-” and Claude pulled him in for a quick kiss. “What-”

“I need to get more hat tricks, don’t I? So we can do more of what he did last night?”

“Oh, uh, um, I uh…” and Danny mumbled as he started to blush.

Claude laughed and looked away quickly. “I’m sorry. I’m still a little confused about all of this. I never expected that to happen. I never thought you wanted that because you never seemed like it when I was still living at your house.”

“I’m confused too, believe me. But I don’t regret it. I want more of it actually,” and his blush deepened.

“Me too but what does this mean?” Claude’s question echoing Sean from earlier.

Danny thought about what he realised earlier. “I have always enjoyed being with you, just the two of us. I think… There’s something but I shouldn’t give anything until we figure something out. I’m sorry about not having a complete answer but I don’t know. I definitely like you Claude but I want to focus on playoffs. I will have an answer for you but now’s not the time.” Danny moved his hand to grab Claude’s, which was in a tight fist. The stiffness was soothed out of Claude’s hand as their fingers laced together. “I’ll have something but not yet. Can you wait?”

Claude gripped his hand in response. “I can do that. I told you last night, I trust you.”

Danny quickly looked out the window in the door and gave him a quick peak on the lips. “Thank you.”

“You know, it just sucks that this is happening after I already moved out of your place,” Claude laughed. “I guess there might have been more to those ‘Brioux’ jokes the guys always said last year.”

“Yeah,” Danny replied. “Not necessarily the best timing of it all.”

“Hey Danny?”

“Yes?”

“Do you think we can do it right this time?”

Danny looked at him and then at their hands intertwined.

“I think we can.”

Claude’s grin was remiscient of the smile he had after his hat trick the day before and of all the times late at night when Danny would give him advice with just about anything he had a question for. He nodded and the two of them left the room to head back to the locker room. When they reached it to grab their stuff, Danny saw Sean talking to Brayden. Sean was smiling and laughing just like he was back at the bar sitting across from the other rookie.

“Oh hey, I found them,” Sean said and pointed in Claude and Danny’s direction.

“Finally. I want to get going, G.”

“Hold your horses. Let’s not forget you ditched me last night at the bar. I’m driving this time.”

“Ugh, fine,” and Brayden grabbed his stuff to go.

While the two of them bickered, Danny pulled Sean off to the side. They couldn’t say much without Claude and Brayden over hearing. Sean looked at Danny, then at Brayden, and back to Danny. He tried to put two and two together and whispered, “You think?”

Sean nodded and said “Maybe. I’m not sure. It could be too soon to tell.”

“I’ll be here for you Sean. You know that.”

“I know Danny. Thank you.”

Danny nudged him in the arm. “Let’s go. I need to go pick up Caelan at school to take him to practice.”

“Okay.”

The two of them followed Claude and Brayden out of the rink and to the parking lot. When Claude got to his car, he gave Danny a wink and wave goodbye. Danny lifted his arm in response and looked to see Sean waving over at Brayden. He got in his car and Sean got into his Jeep. The three cars each went their separate ways and Danny eventually got to Caelan’s school.

When his son got in the car, he gave his father a perplexed look before saying, “Did you meet a girl or something Dad?”

“Huh, what?”

“You haven’t had that look since you were with Mom. Did you run into someone?”

He remembered his promise with Claude and smiled.

“Something like that.”


End file.
